


Best Day of My Life

by whatthehalefire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slow Build, road trip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthehalefire/pseuds/whatthehalefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac never really liked Stiles, so he wasn't particularly excited to spend four days out of town with him and the rest of the pack. It isn't until they get stuck in a room together and are forced to get along that Isaac realizes that maybe Stiles isn't so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I gotta say it's a pretty slow moving fic! But it's fun and cute and I hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> Thanks, Elaina (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)

Isaac was never big on group activities, or people in general if he were being frank, but who was he to turn down Scott, his best friend and alpha, when he invited Isaac to his grandparents’ beach house for the weekend.

When Scott first mentioned it, and conveniently left out the important detail that Isaac wasn’t the only person who was invited, he was pumped. A weekend away from home was a blessing in Isaac’s eyes. School had been becoming increasingly stressful and Isaac would be thankful to get a short break from the worries of being a teenager and a werewolf. It wasn't until he overheard Scott speaking with Stiles that he realized this was more than just a one on one endeavor.

Finally, Scott came clean with the entire truth regarding the little trip. It was going to be Isaac and Stiles, of course being Scott’s closest friends, but Stiles begged to have Lydia come along, who he’d had a crush on since Isaac could remember, which meant Allison was a shoe-in to go, considering she was Scott’s girlfriend. Isaac complained until his face was blue, but at the end of the day, Scott guilt tripped him by continuously noting that he'd already promised to go and that he had to keep his word.

They were all piling into Scott’s beat down Honda Civic. Stiles and Lydia probably spent at least five minutes arguing about who was going to be in the middle seat while Scott tried his hardest to contain the situation. Finally, Stiles gave in and slid into the car, stubborn and annoyed as always. But Isaac was lucky; since Stiles was frustrated with Lydia, it meant he would be nothing but sweet to Isaac.

His theory proved right. Stiles offered an unlimited amount of candy to Isaac for the trip, which wasn’t really much of a punishment for Lydia since she never ate any sweets that weren’t top of the line dark chocolates. Isaac loved Twizzlers and Stiles somehow scrounged up enough to at least make it feel like they had an infinite amount.

At the first rest stop, Lydia already seemed fed up with Stiles’ and Isaac’s incessant Twizzler sword fights and occasional bickering over whether Star Wars or Harry Potter was better. Stiles put up quite the strong argument, but honestly, Voldemort could kick Darth Vader’s ass anytime, anywhere. Even Scott agreed, but, according to Stiles, the fact that he hadn't watched them in order of release skewed his opinion enough to dub it completely invalid.

Isaac bought a few packs of beef jerky at the gas station hoping to repay Stiles for the egregious amount of Twizzlers he consumed in a matter of just two hours. He also thought a savory snack might sooth his upset stomach after all the sugar he’d ingested.

“Thanks, Isaac!” Stiles said as he received the bag from his new found favorite person, a grin spreading over his lips. “You know, I’m kind of glad Lydia decided to be a total brat. This car ride is slightly less unbearable than I expected.”

Isaac laughed, glancing over at Lydia who was pouting angrily and staring out of the window as if the horizon was the only thing that existed.

Allison giggled in amusement when she turned to get a better look at the irritated expression on her friend's face. “Don’t frown, Lydia—,”

“Shut it, Allison!” Lydia quickly interjected, tossing her long, strawberry curls over her shoulder with a huff. “It’s bad enough being cooped up in this metal heap Scott calls a car, sitting next to two twelve year idiots without you rehashing some tired comment I always seem to regret saying in the first place.”

“Someone’s touchy…” Stiles murmured, stuffing an entire strip of jerky into his mouth and chewed messily. “Don’t get your lacy little panties in a bunch, Lydia; I’m sure you paid plenty of money for them.”

Lydia huffed again, facing even more towards the window, arms tightly crossed and eyes smoldering and Isaac thought he might burst into flames if he looked for too long.

Isaac let out a quiet laugh to break the tension, deciding to focus elsewhere and found his eyes drifting to Stiles’ mouth. How was it that Isaac never noticed how plump and pink his lips were, or how much he really could fit into that mouth that never really seemed to stop moving?

Realistically, Isaac had thought about it, many times. It wasn’t like he was completely unaware of how painfully good looking Stiles was, he’d known since the kid blossomed back in freshman year. But Isaac found him to be unbearably annoying, and kind of an asshole, frankly. He was a sarcastic little shit, constantly making the comment everyone in the room is thinking and no one has the balls, or lack of respect for other people, to actually say.

“The way you’re staring at me is making me feel like you’re going to bite my face off and proceed to rip out my throat, so I’m just going to turn away.” Stiles barked through a mouth full of food, facing towards Lydia to prod at her leg, whispering quiet apologies.

Isaac barely realized how long he’d being absentmindedly admiring that mouth, coughing softly as his attention moved to how beautiful the road looked during the drive, something he hadn’t really gotten the chance to pay any attention to since Stiles was basically the most distracting entity that exists in the seven realms.

The rest of the car ride wasn't particularly exciting, mostly filled with Stiles being himself, which meant periodic arm flailing and an occasional irritated comment from Lydia which would get him to shut up for a couple of minutes. Scott kept eyeing Isaac in his rear view mirror, as if to ask him if he was having a good time, and Isaac attempted to convey a look that said it wasn't the worst car ride of his life.

***

Isaac was actually quite impressed with the cabin—the place was huge. Four bedrooms, two baths, and beautifully furnished with handmade wooden trinkets and tons of pictures, including ones of a very naked baby Scott. It overlooked a massive lake with a white sand beach and Isaac decided he couldn't wait to watch the sun set.

The two werewolves had to carry the luggage in between them, as the rest of the pack emphasized the fact that Scott and Isaac's strength should have been put to use. They hauled everything inside and began to separate the bags, dragging them to the bedrooms upstairs.

Isaac was scoping out the refrigerator, stocked full of food, when Scott trudged downstairs smelling distinctly like disappointment.

"So," Scott sighed before Isaac got the chance to ask what the problem was. Everyone gathered in the kitchen and Stiles was already halfway through a bag of chips.

"Apparently one of the rooms is currently being renovated, which means two more people will have to share." Scott scratched the back of his head and looked around the room expectedly for a few moments before the silence was broken. 

"All right, that's fine." Stiles was the first to speak, as usual. "It'll be me and Scott, Lydia and Allison and Isaac will go solo."

And again the slight stench of disappointment filled Isaac's nostrils. He looked at Scott who was just reaching down to grab Allison's hand; he could smell it from her too.

"No." Lydia said firmly and before Stiles could have a fit, she put a hand up to his face to stop him. "Even I can tell Allison and Scott were hoping so get some alone time over this trip and we are not going to ruin that."

Allison blushed a little and Scott wouldn't meet anyone eyes. But Stiles seemed to agree with Lydia for the most part, he always wanted what was best for Scott.

"So," Lydia grabbed her purse from the counter and went towards the stairs. "It'll be Scott and Allison, Isaac and Stiles, and I'll take the single."

Stiles was babbling interjections and arguments like an idiot, but there was no going back.

***

Isaac and Stiles argued for at least twenty-five minutes about who was going to take the floor. Stiles didn’t even make any valid points, he simply pouted and refused to back down, even when Isaac dropped his fangs and flashed his claws. Stiles literally rolled his eyes at the threat and threw a pillow at Isaac’s feet before storming out of the door.

“I’ve been running with werewolves for a lot longer than you’ve been one, Isaac.” Stiles called as he rushed down the stairs, probably smelling the pizza Scott put in the oven. “And you have nothing on Derek.”

He heard Scott approaching the door after about three minutes of fuming.

“He doesn’t mean it.” His alpha explained, leaning on the door frame, that little half smile calming Isaac the second he looked up to meet his face. “You know how he gets, what with being the only human. He’s already headstrong and he feels like he has to show himself.”

“Well, it’s stupid. He’s going to get himself hurt and you know it.” Isaac took a seat on the bed and Scott joined him, sighing loudly and nodding his head.

“He takes the help when he really needs it!”

“He doesn’t know when he really needs it, Scott.” Isaac turned to face the brown-skinned boy, giving him a look that he knew Scott would be familiar with. They talked about Stiles’ behavior a lot, and they worried about him. He wasn’t entirely and completely fragile, just as strong as any other teenage boy, but he didn’t stand much of a chance against the types of mythical creatures they faced.

Being Scott’s best confidant, behind Stiles of course, he expressed his concerns to Isaac and he was happy to help, but it created an odd sort of tension for Isaac. It bothered him that Stiles was so stubbornly reckless, never really thinking of himself, never fearing what he should have and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him, but how else was Isaac supposed to show him what he needed to protect himself against.

“It isn’t your job to keep him safe.” Scott muttered, as if he could read Isaac’s mind. It was something he noticed since Scott became his alpha; it made their connection so much deeper than before. It was like Scott knew exactly how Isaac felt and what he needed from him.

“But it is my job to help you.” And at that, Isaac pushed himself off the bed and jogged down stairs to join the rest of the pack.

***

The tension between Stiles and Isaac was finally beginning to lift by the time everyone was down on the beach playing in the water like ten year olds. Scott forced everyone outside after the two of them practically killed each other over who would get the last piece of pizza, and Stiles threatened to lace Isaac’s clothes in mountain ash once he just took the damn thing.

Lydia watched, eating popcorn like it was her favorite film, Allison just looked visibly more irritated every second, Isaac suspected her hand twitched for her crossbow more than once, and Scott looked so stressed out about the fighting, Isaac thought for sure he’d have a mental break down.

Scott finally pulled Stiles aside, and they have a very hushed and animated conversation that even Isaac couldn’t hear very clearly. The alpha sent them both upstairs together to get ready to swim in the lake and they changed in complete silence, though Isaac swore he heard Stiles mumble an apology right before he rushed out of the door sporting his Justice League board shorts with a matching towel.

And now, they were working on an architectural masterpiece; an 1800 style castle with a moat. Though, Isaac thought it looked more like a heaping mass of sand with a couple peaks and valleys, Stiles and Scott wouldn’t stop talking about exactly how innovative their little feat was.

“This will be the tallest tower wear the princess overlooks her kingdom.” Scott said, gathering up some sand right at the top of the pile.

“Will it be Princess Lydia, Scott?” The redhead was lying out on her towel, soaking in the sunlight, though Isaac had a feeling that Lydia wasn’t the type to do anything other than freckle and burn.

“Yes it will be. And Allison will be the Knight in Black Armor, and this is her perch.” Scott added another handful of sand to the castle and shaped it with his fingers. “And Stiles can be the other knight. The Knight of Wits!” Scott continued to tweak while a grin crept across Stiles’ face.

“I like that.” He said, pouring water from his hands into the moat. “And Isaac can be a knight too—The Knight of… Honor.” Stiles’ honey eyes met his, and a smile crept across his full lips, and Isaac knew it was an apology coming from Stiles.

“I don’t know about you guys,” Scott said, getting to his feet and looking overly pleased with himself, “but I am hot as hell and could really use a dip in that water.”

“Race ya!” Isaac shouted towards Stiles, already up and dashing to the lake. Even before Isaac was a werewolf, he was the fastest kid in the class. He’s almost positive his speed was the only reason why he made it on the lacrosse team.

Isaac’s toes hit the water in no time, wading deeper with every stride, cooling him from the sun beating down the back of his neck. But next thing he knew, there were lanky arms around his waist and he was falling fast into the water.

“You big cheater!” Stiles shouted just after he tackled Isaac, giggling uncontrollably, as the blonde splashed water in his direction. “I didn’t cheat! You’re just an unbearably slow runner, Stiles.”

Stiles mouth fell wide open, and Isaac took the opportunity to splash at him again, getting his hair soaking wet and it matted right to his forehead. He actually looked kind of adorable.

“You’re such an asshole, Isaac!” Stiles said, running at him again, and Isaac will take it to his grave that he allowed the brunette to knock him into the water and put a massive glob of sand right on top his curly hair. Isaac laughed it off easily, trying to wipe the wet sand on Stiles back, while he ran around whining “Stop, we’re even!” until the werewolf’s hands and hair were finally clean.

They all swam together for about an hour and Stiles attempted to pants Scott a grand total of five times after the alpha got him good right in front of Allison, and Lydia didn’t leave the comfort of her towel once during the afternoon.

Isaac got everyone to sit quietly on the beach and watch the sunset for a full ten minutes and even Stiles obliged. He leaned his head on Isaac’s pale shoulder and gazed at the beautiful array of colors in utter silence. He never realized that Stiles had the ability to appreciate something just as much as he did, and for the first time he felt guilty for under estimating him. He really wasn’t as bad as Isaac thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac seem to be getting along at least a little better, but when they get left at the cabin alone will things change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a tad bit graphic--it hints at Isaac's past abuse. It's really not too bad, but if that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable here's a forewarning! 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Isaac woke up at ten in the morning with the worst back pain he had ever experienced. Stiles was nice enough to give him all the extra blankets and pillows and it still didn’t help to cushion the hard wood floor and it definitely didn’t help that he fell asleep on his stomach.

He checked Stiles’ bed and there he was, out cold with a puddle of drool seeping from his mouth. Isaac laughed, pulling the covers over his shoulders and he twitched, making a frustrated face and babbling a few syllables. 

He trotted downstairs to find Allison and Scott having cereal with the television playing Adventure Time in the background. Isaac found it baffling that Scott still watched cartoons and Allison allowed it, but given that his best friend was Stiles, it wasn’t all too surprising.

“You two are up early.” Isaac said, grabbing a bowl from the cupboard and pouring himself hefty amount of Fruit Loops. “I would’ve thought you had a long night.” Scott choked on his food and Allison punched Isaac hard in the arm.

“Oh, they did.” Lydia seemed to come out of nowhere, snatching up the remote and quickly changing the TV to Ellen, which really wasn’t much better in Isaac’s mind. “I could hear Scott growling like a maniac until three in the morning. Thank God I was smart enough to bring earplugs.”

They were all finished with breakfast and halfway through a Lifetime movie Lydia insisted on watching by the time Stiles came wandering into the living room like a zombie. His eyes were puffy, his lips were pouty and his hair was totally askew. Isaac could’ve easily compared him to a lost puppy that just crawled out from underneath a heaping pile of warm blankets and he got the overwhelming need to cuddle him.

His need immediately vanished when Stiles began to whine very loudly about how someone had eaten the last Pop-Tart. 

“Seriously, I called dibs! There is no respect for the human in this pack and I find it very insulting.” Stiles took a seat between Isaac and Lydia on the couch with a huge bowl of   
Cocoa Pebbles, already stuffing a third spoonful in his mouth.

“Allison got hungry last night.” Scott said, swinging his arms around the hunter’s shoulder as she rolled her eyes and scoffed. “As if! You halted a very intimate moment to have a ten minute inner-dialogue about whether or not it was right for you to eat it.”

“And it totally wasn’t! Why didn’t you stop him?” Stiles looked genuinely shocked and appalled and Isaac wondered if he was actually hurt about some damn Pop-Tarts.

“Sorry, I had other priorities, Stiles.” Allison giggled. “Yeah, like Scott’s penis, right?”

And at that, Allison threw a cup with perfect precision at Stiles’ face and hit him square in the mouth, causing him to flail and spill the entire bowl of cereal in Isaac’s lap.

Isaac stood up quickly, the soggy mess dripping onto the floor and staining the couch. Lydia was already half-way across the room making sure to not get a thing on her outfit, while Scott and Allison scrambling to get towels from the bathroom nearby, and Stiles was using tissues to dab Isaac’s shorts as best he could.

“Shit, Isaac, man I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s cool, Stiles, really its fine!” Isaac tried his best to grab Stiles’ hands and get him to calm down, considering he was getting dangerously close to Isaac’s crotch, but Stiles was almost frantic. His smelled like guilt and sorrow and… almost a bit like self-loathing, which made Isaac feel awful because he never really realized that Stiles actually experienced remorse.

“No, it’s not, dude, you’re a total mess.” Stiles grabbed more tissue, continuing to wipe between Isaac’s thighs while he felt increasingly uncomfortable. He finally managed to catch Stiles wrist and give him a reassuring nod, removing the balled up napkins from Stiles fingers and bending down to meet his eyes.

“Seriously, man, it’s not a big deal…” Stiles gulped, reaching up and running his hands through his still insanely messy hair, “and even if it was, I’d prefer to clean my own crotch.” 

And at that, a laugh escaped Stiles mouth and his eyes seemed to light up at least enough for Isaac to notice.

Scott came back in with a handful of towels, and Stiles was incredibly adamant about cleaning up the entire mess himself, even though it took twice the amount of time it would have if he had gotten help.

Afterwards, they all voted to spend the whole day on the beach, considering the little amount of time they got to spend in the water the day before. Isaac didn’t exactly think much of spending a solid seven hours in the sun, bathing in vitamin D and even eating Stiles’ famous Philly Cheese Steaks out on the sand until he was beet red and barely able to walk.

“I honestly didn’t think werewolves could get sunburned, what with the whole superhuman healing powers.” Sties said, still rummaging through his bag for the aloe vera and making a complete mess of the bed. Isaac winced as he attempted to shift away from a bottle of shampoo flying in his direction. “Neither did I… I suppose either way my skin was literally boiling. Maybe it’ll just go away faster…”

“Found it!” Stiles squirted the substance into his hand and motioned for Isaac to flip onto his stomach—the burn was the worst on his back. In hindsight, it kind of made sense that Isaac would still burn like bacon. He usually put on a hefty amount of lotion on before going outside for more than ten minutes, and with it being ninety degrees and them being on the water the whole time, there was no way his white pale skin would do very well after such a long day.

He sighed in relief at the cool touch of Stiles’ hands as they softly massaged his skin, moving carefully and slowly as to not irritate it further. Isaac would have never pegged Stiles as the delicate type, given that he was usually spewing aggressive comments and trying to prove his strength or smarts or agility to anyone who he thought challenged him, so it was almost absurd having him be so gentle and caring. But Isaac was definitely not complaining—Stiles fingers were soothing and sweet and really, he couldn’t ask for much more in a caretaker. Stiles was even nice enough to get the backs of his arms and give extra attention to his upper-back.

The redness on Isaac’s shoulders was already beginning to fade by the time the two of them came barreling down the stairs for dinner. Allison cooked spaghetti and meatballs with a side of garlic bread and the aroma had been driving Isaac nuts sense she turned the stove on.

Isaac had known Stiles for two years, and it still shocked him that he consumed as much, or maybe even more, than the average werewolf. He inhaled two plates of food before the blonde had even finished his first, and almost fought Scott to the death for the last piece of bread, and thankfully the alpha won that particular battle.

They watched the Supernatural marathon that Stiles begged everyone to indulge in while he babbled on and on about the beauty of “Destiel” and how it was apparently only two seasons away from being officially cannon, and Isaac may not ever admit it, but he undoubtedly agreed.

“Isaac…” Stiles said, stepping out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth wearing nothing but loose Batman themed pajama bottoms. Isaac turned from his heap on the floor to look up at those golden brown eyes, hoping to convey his current level of annoyance.

“Get off the damn floor,” Stiles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You are not sleeping on hardwood paneling with that awful fucking sunburn.”

“Stiles, it’s not even that bad—” But he was already back in the bathroom, probably spitting into the sink, and Isaac reluctantly, and thankfully, made himself comfortable on the bed.

***

“Isaac come on, why don’t you want to come with us?” Scott was giving him his infamous puppy dog eyes without mercy, trying his hardest to convince Isaac to come along to the carnival an hour away with the rest of the pack.

“I told you, my sunburn is still pretty bad and I don’t want it to get any worse!” Isaac was lying through his teeth and Scott knew it. His back was perfectly fine and realistically, it healed before he even passed out the night before. He woke up feeling great, as a matter of fact, especially considering he got the luxury of sleeping in a bed.

The alpha sighed, lifting his eyebrows with concern and turned to Allison with a longing look. He was running out of ideas and Isaac was clearly not going to budge.

“We aren’t just going to leave you here, Isaac.” Lydia said, chiming in after picking up on Scott’s obvious desperation. “Regardless of how wonderful the car ride would be with one less annoyance for me to have to worry about.” She gave a sweet smile in Isaac’s direction and promptly returned to her cell phone.

“I’ll stay with Isaac.” Stiles was walking from the kitchen with his second, possibly third, hot pocket clutched in his fingers. “I don’t like carnivals anyway and I’m sure Isaac would love some company. Plus I can keep him from jerking-off in your grandparent’s living room.”

Isaac rolled his eyes and Scott let out a hearty laugh. He patted Stiles on the back and gave him a half smile that seemed to have more meaning than Isaac could really understand.

Stiles and Isaac said their goodbyes to the gang, and Scott promised to win Stiles a stuffed wolf even if it meant using his alpha skills to rig one of the games or possibly stopping by the convenience store on the way back.

“So, what shall we spend the day doing, Isaac?” Stiles swung his legs on top of Isaac’s lap, giving him a skeptical grin. “I guess it would have to be something that keeps us indoors, considering your burn is much too awful for you to be exposed to the sun for even a few minutes.”

Isaac sighed, pushing Stiles legs onto the floor and crossing his arms. “Stiles, I didn’t want to go, okay? So just drop it!”

“Isaac, you can trust me.” Stiles said, tone suddenly going serious. “If anyone in this pack is going to get where you’re coming from, it’s me.”

“And what makes you think that?” 

“Because I’ve lost someone I loved. I’ve been the outsider. I’ve hated myself for reasons no one else will ever understand. I get it.”

Isaac felt like he was actually seeing Stiles for the first time, like all the layers of defense and sarcasm and attitude had been pealed back to reveal someone vulnerable and innocent, someone Isaac really didn’t know existed. He never thought of Stiles as someone who could actually be open and understanding, someone who could discuss his feelings when it meant something.

“My mom used to take me to carnivals a lot.” The words came out in a whisper, tumbling through his lips and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it. “Every year, it’d come to town and she’d just take me and Camden.” Isaac sniffed, blinking his eyes to keep the tears from falling down his cheeks.

“Then when she left, Camden would take me. Just he and I. He’d save up from mowing lawns and give me twenty bucks to spend on whatever I wanted.” Isaac smiled at the thought, looking at the table in front of him to avoid Stiles eyes. 

“Then… after he died, my dad took me one more time. He gave me a dollar for some stupid bottle game and he told me to win. But of course, I didn’t. I missed every bottle by like a foot and I could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of my head the entire time. At first he didn’t say anything, just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the car. Then he told me I wasted his money—that I was a stupid piece of shit and I would never amount to anything. Then he took me home and…” Isaac stopped for a moment, feeling his voice hitch and his stomach turn just at the thought of it, “He locked me up.”

Isaac finally broke his gaze from the coffee table to meet Stiles eyes. Their honey brown had turned dark, saddened with anger and sympathy and Isaac didn’t know what to feel. Isaac wasn’t usually very open about his father and especially not his mom or Camden, but there was something about that moment, something about Stiles that made him feel so safe. Maybe Stiles could be the person he would be open with, the person he could actually talk to. 

Then Stiles hugged him, bringing him tight into his arms and the blonde wrapped himself in the embrace and it almost felt too easy. He felt Stiles hands on his back, rubbing in soothing circles and it gave him a type of reassurance he never knew he wanted.

“I’m really sorry, Isaac.” Stiles whispered, his hands suddenly stopping. “I... I know you aren’t the most open or anything like that, so I really appreciate you telling me. I wish I could say more but I just—”

“Stiles,” Isaac pulled away to get a look at his friend’s face. He scanned it, noticing the pink in his cheeks, the way his brows drew together ever so slightly, how his lips were just a tad bit shiny from him licking them, probably when he was trying to find the right words. “You don’t have to say more. That was exactly what I needed.”

The two boys actually agreed that a Harry Potter marathon perfect. Stiles practically tore the house apart looking for the DVDs, claiming that no good grandparents would have a cabin without all eight movies lying somewhere around, and he was right.

At first it was kind of awkward, they were sitting two feet apart and Isaac didn’t know where to put his legs, but finally, about the time Harry received his invisibility cloak, Stiles leaned over and placed his head on Isaac’s arm and curled his legs up underneath him.

By the time they finished the Prisoner of Azkaban, Isaac had his arms strewn around Stiles shoulders and was holding him tight, while the brunette nuzzled himself again Isaac’s neck. Stiles had been tapping his fingers against Isaac’s thighs are drawing pictures on his jeans, and he was very surprised about the fact that he didn’t find it weird at all.

“Hey, Isaac?” Stiles whispered, sounding very tired, Isaac had noticed he’d dosed off a couple of times and was probably half asleep. “Hmm?”

“I’m headstrong.” Isaac laughed softly, trying to be sure to jostle Stiles too much. “Don’t laugh, I’m being serious! I’m headstrong and you worry about me.” Isaac smiled softly, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah, of course I do. You’re human.” He said, being sure to keep his voice quiet. “I know, but… You don’t have to worry about me. I’m perfectly strong.” Isaac could hear an uncertainty in Stiles voice that made him seem even more vulnerable than usual. It was like he was apologizing for his inability to protect himself, like he felt bad about the fact that he didn’t have power like the rest of them.

“Yeah. Yeah, Stiles, you are strong.” Isaac lifted his face to look at him again, running his thumb up and down those freckled cheeks. Stiles smiled softly, blinking like he was trying to figure out what was going through Isaac’s mind. But to be honest, Isaac really wasn’t sure what was going through it either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hoped you liked it!
> 
> Elaina, you're the bomb (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com 
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Isaac are actually starting to get along... maybe even a little too well and Isaac isn't sure what to think of it.

“So, explain to me again why the two of you were sleeping together on the couch like a newly married couple?” Lydia had probably asked the question five times since everyone got back, and Stiles was becoming increasingly exasperated.

"Well, Lydia, like I said the last eight billion times, it isn’t abnormal for two friends to fall asleep watching movies.” Lydia rolled her eyes and smirked; she was obviously loving what she had over him. “But you wouldn’t really know that, considering heartless people tend to have trouble making friends.”

“Oh, that one hurt, Stilinski.” The redhead pouted her lips and wiped an imaginary tear from her cheek. “Maybe I’ll ask your boyfriend to cuddle with me until I feel better; it seemed to help you out quite a bit.”

“Lydia, I swear to—”

“Okay,” Scott said, getting to his feet to create at least a small barrier between the two of them. “Before Stiles starts making empty death threats, I’m going to suggest that we all go to bed.”

“Fine.” Stiles began b-lining towards the stairs without so much of a glance over his shoulder. “But I’ll have you know, my death threats are never empty.”  
Isaac made his way to his and Stiles’ bedroom about ten minutes later after having a glass of water and a quick chat with Scott. He was honestly curious about how exactly he and Stiles ended up wrapped in each other’s arms, and Isaac really didn’t have an answer.

He was surprised to see Stiles lying on the floor playing Candy Crush. Isaac figured he would want the bed considering his sunburn was officially healed and Stiles didn’t have to feel bad anymore.

“You realize I can easily sleep on the floor again, right?” Isaac stepped over Stiles towards the dresser, picking out a pair of comfortable shorts to sleep in. “Well, yeah, but it’s cool. I don’t mind the floor.”

"Stiles, you obviously mind the floor." Isaac stripped off his jeans and shirt, discarding them in his duffle bag. "You practically broke my neck for it the first night."

"Well, people mature, Isaac." The blonde rolled his eyes and sighed loudly, again with the sarcastic defense. "You should appreciate this very much out of character moment for me and seize the opportunity before I come to my senses."

"Why don't we share?" Isaac suggested, slipping the shorts over his briefs and taking a seat on the bed. "So I can sweat to death courtesy of your unnaturally high body heat? No, thanks." Isaac noticed that Stiles wasn't really looking at him, and when he did, he wasn't focusing on his face, but rather his chest.

"You didn't seem to mind it on the couch." Isaac raised an eyebrow and smiled with gleaming innocence. And suddenly, Isaac smelled the faintest hint of arousal fill the room and the slightest tick in Stiles' heartbeat.

"And you didn't seem to mind me sleeping on the floor yesterday." Stiles took a tad longer than usual to respond.

"That was different; you had a good reason to pity me." Isaac swung his legs onto the bed and turned his head to face Stiles. He was looking up at him from his pillows, already looking slightly contorted as he tried to make himself comfortable on the floor.

“Isaac, I am not sharing that bed with you.” Stiles was firm, finally putting down his phone and meeting the blonde’s eyes. Isaac propped himself up on his elbow, glaring at his friend. He was not going to lose this particular battle.

“And I’m not allowing you to sleep on the goddamn floor, Stiles.” Isaac climbed out of the tiny bed and stood above him, arms crossed with a smirk on his face. Stiles locked his jaw, shaking his head spastically.

“Isaac, do not under any—” And at that, Isaac swiftly lifted him from the mess of blankets and Stiles screamed, arms and legs flailing like crazy and Isaac couldn’t imagine how anyone could successfully abduct him without knocking him out first.

But somehow, Isaac managed to do it while Stiles was still conscious, but he had a feeling Stiles didn’t exactly fight as hard as he could have. The wolf straddled his hips, holding his arms above his head while Stiles fumed, chest heaving and eyes glowering with spite. But Isaac could see right through his exterior, which conveyed uttered distain, underneath he could smell playfulness and attraction and a few other scents he had trouble making out.

“Are you going to cooperate?” Isaac grinned, looking down and finding himself counting the moles on Stiles’ cheeks.

“Am I going to cooperate?” Stiles laughed, suddenly wiggling his body frantically, making Isaac jostle on top of him, but he made sure to hold his balance, keeping Stiles pinned tightly between his thighs. “Have you met me, Lahey? When have I ever backed down to anyone, including multitudes of mythical creatures and figures of authority?”

“Well, I happen to be very different, Stilinski.” Isaac nodded his head in Stiles direction, trying his best to add some extra wait to keep him at bay.

“Why, because you’re a bigger asshole than everyone else?” Stiles licked his lips, looking Isaac up and down again.

“No, because you like me.” Stiles scoffed and finally stopped struggling, staring up at Isaac with shock in his eyes. It was like it was the first he had actually considered the fact that maybe he didn’t despise Isaac and that they could actually be friends one day, and Isaac thought that it was probably the first time he realized it too.

“I heard scream—oh.” Isaac hadn't even heard the sound of Scott's footsteps approaching the door, and he was definitely caught off guard to look up to find his alpha standing mouth agape in the doorway while he straddled his best friend. He quickly let go of Stiles hands and allowed him to prop himself on his elbows while the two boys stared in embarrassment at Scott. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

He turned around in the doorway, obviously unsure of where to go or what to do. “God, Scott, it isn’t like that, man!” Stiles pushed Isaac aside and ran after his best friend. The blonde sat on the edge of the bed and waited patiently for someone to come back.

“He just kept smiling like an idiot and saying that he didn’t think anything of it.” Stiles said as he walked through the door and slammed it behind him. He lay on his back next to his companion, staring at the ceiling, and Isaac did the same.

“I’m pretty sure everyone in this house thinks something of it.” Isaac laughed, putting his arms behind his head and turning towards Stiles. “What do you think of it?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Stiles turned to look at him, searching in his face for some type of answer or sign or anything, and Isaac wasn’t sure what his look said. He didn’t know what he was thinking or whether it was good or bad or how he felt. But he did know that it felt weirdly natural to be lying in a bed with Stiles and giggling like children and pretending like they didn’t have any problems.

“Nothing.” Stiles took way too much time and replied much too simply for Isaac to believe it, but he nodded his head any way.

“So are you going to share this bed with me or what?”

“Fine.” Stiles began to reposition himself, getting comfortable underneath the blankets and making use of the pillows. “But I swear to God, if it gets too hot I’m making your werewolf ass sleep on the fucking floor.”

The two of them didn’t fall asleep for another two hours after they finally got comfortable. Taking into account Isaac’s height and the fact that the bed wasn’t exactly wide enough for the two of them to sleep with their heads on their own pillows, Stiles finally settled himself on Isaac’s chest with one arm across his stomach, cuddling close, though he continued to complain about how warm Isaac was.

Isaac realized that his conversations with Stiles were usually only skin deep or full blown arguments. He’d never really spoken with him or listened to him until they were lying in the dark at one in the morning they both decided that they weren’t actually tired.

They talked about a lot of things, Stiles told stories about he and Scott’s adventures when they were young, and it became obvious that growing up they only had each other. Isaac always thought that how possessive Stiles was over Scott was sort of weird and arbitrary, but he realized that Scott was family to Stiles and he didn’t have much of that.

They talked about Camden, and Isaac shared more about his brother than he had with anyone. He talked about the little things, like their secret handshakes and made up games, and the big things like how Camden protected Isaac when his dad first swung at him when he was only thirteen. Stiles held his hand while he spoke and after he was finished he looked at him with a type of sincerity that almost broke Isaac’s heart.

Stiles was the first person to ever tell Isaac first hand that he didn’t deserve to be treated the way his dad treated him, that he was worth so much more than that and anyone who took a person as amazing as Isaac for granted didn’t deserve to have him in his life.

After Stiles fell asleep, Isaac kissed him on the forehead and it took every fiber of his being to not cry when he did it. He didn’t know what was forming between him and Stiles, but he knew he didn’t want to lose it.

***

Isaac was forced awake by a heavy weight plopping right on top of his stomach. He opened his eyes in shock as all the oxygen left his lungs and found Stiles straddling him with a cheeky grin.

“Now begins my payback for last night, Lahey.” Stiles lifted his ass off of Isaac’s abdomen and sat down hard on top of him again. “You’re in for a day of mild pain, underhandedly snide comments, and doing plenty of guilt induced favors.”

For some reason, Isaac was kind of pumped about it.

They came down the stairs together to find Scott excitedly running around, stuffing back packs full of supplies while Lydia worked on making eggs for everyone.

“Wow, Lydia,” Stiles said, running into the kitchen and eyeing the pan full of food. “I had no idea you could cook!”

“Well, we all have hidden talents.” Lydia turned to wink at Isaac, and of course, Stiles didn’t miss it. Isaac decided to tune out the defensive yelling and ask Scott why exactly what he was collecting supplies for.

“We are going hiking!” Scott said with a grin, putting granola bars into each of the backpacks, and kneeling down to check the contents.

“Hiking?!” Isaac glanced into the kitchen where Lydia and Stiles were still bickering and Lydia seemed to have to upper hand. “And have those two agreed to it yet?”

“Of course not!” Scott laughed, picking up a check list, and Isaac realized that he’d obviously been planning on doing this the entire time. “But, I figure you can distract Stiles from noticing that I brought way too much shit for a rock climbing endeavor and Stiles will naturally distract Lydia.”

“Do you really think that’s going to work?” Isaac asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“No, but it’s worth a shot.” Scott smiled softly and raised his eyebrows. Isaac always admired his innocent and oblivious optimism.

“What the hell is all this?” It was just too bad things never really worked out in his favor.

To everyone’s surprise, Stiles and Lydia weren’t entirely against the hiking trip. Lydia said that she could use some time outside to enjoy what nature had to offer and Stiles was on board for some activity after being cooped up indoors all day.

It was until they were an hour into the trip that things went a little sour. Stiles was drenched from head to toe in sweat and Lydia made everyone stop and wait for her three times already.

“This is freaking ridiculous!” Stiles said, leaning against a tree and taking digging through his bag for another granola bar. “How the hell are you guys not exhausted? I mean, I get it, you’re werewolves but holy shit! You aren’t tired, Allison?”

“Stiles, I’ve been training for werewolf hunting since age four, do you really think I couldn’t handle a little hiking trip?” Allison smirked patting him on the shoulder.

“Good point,” Stiles lifted up his shirt to wipe the sweat from his forehead and damn, Isaac never noticed the trail of hair leading from his bellybutton to his stomach or the fact that he wasn’t just a scrawny little teenager anymore.

“Maybe we should just go back,” Scott suggested, and Lydia shook her head violently. “No way. I am determined to finish this trail even if it kills me.”

“Well it’s probably going to kill me, so…”

“You’re doing fine, Stiles.” Isaac said, giving him a reassuring pat on the back and Stiles sighed with a look of determination. “It’ll only be about a half hour more if we quit stopping for breaks.”

“Hear that, Lydia?” Stiles pushed himself from the tree and began walking along the trail again. “No more stops!”

But of course, they stopped once more before finally reaching the end of the trail, and Scott wouldn’t let them leave until he took at least a hundred photographs. Isaac liked a particular one with Stiles squinting into the sun while he squirted water into his mouth. He didn’t dwell on it long enough to consciously think about why exactly he loved it so much, and he was glad he didn’t.

Everyone else started heading back down the trail while Isaac waited on Stiles to pee and eat the last of his snacks.

“So, about my payback plan…” Stiles came back giving Isaac a puppy dog look that almost lived up to Scott’s, biting his bottom lip and smiling, raising an eyebrow and scrunching his nose. “Will you piggyback me back down?"

“No fucking way, Stiles!” Isaac turned around half jogging away from the brunette. “Isaac, wait, seriously! You owe me!”

Stiles caught Isaac’s arm and smoldered him with the biggest eyes he could physically muster and Isaac really couldn’t find it in his heart to say no to that face.

He was lighter than Isaac expected and managed to stay still for the most part. Stiles told him jokes he made up from the top of his head and about 75% of them were sexual and all of them got at least a chuckle from Isaac.

Stiles opted to walk for the last few minutes as to avoid skeptical questions from their friends and Isaac stopped him for a moment before they finished walking the last bit of the trail.

“Hey… Stiles…” Isaac leaned his back against a nearby tree and pursed his lips. He wasn’t exactly sure what he wanted to ask or how to ask it, but his feelings for Stiles were quickly progressing into territory he never thought they would.

“Make this quick, Lahey,” Stiles made himself comfortable on a large rock, “everyone is waiting on us, and I’d rather not get made fun of for the rest of forever.”

“That’s sort of what I think we need to talk about.” Isaac said, hearing Stiles’ heart skip a beat or two as he held his breath.

“Isaac, let’s not ruin our newfound lack of hatred for each other with some awkward conversation, okay?” He picked himself up from the rock and started towards Isaac, searching his face again for answers.

Isaac could tell as much as anyone that Stiles had a special way of knowing people, and most of the time he used it for his own advantage, to push buttons and get whatever he needed whenever he needed it. But there were also times when he decided not to be a vindictive little shit and actually search for something deep and raw, and Isaac was finding it was happening to him more and more often.

Stiles placed his hand softly on Isaac’s neck, rubbing his thumb back and forth and licked his lips, looking so deep into Isaac’s eyes he wasn’t sure that he could handle it. He leaned in, fast and hard, but just before his lips met Isaac’s he slowed down with precision, brushing his mouth against Isaac’s with a little hesitation behind it, but really the beta couldn’t blame him.

Isaac didn’t really mind taking control, especially not with Stiles considering he never backed down to anyone, so there was a certain rush of delight when he grabbed Stiles’ jaw and pulled him closer, molding their lips together, moving slowly and messily with ease.

Stiles was the first to pull away, and if Isaac focused hard enough, he could smell a the faintest scent of desire.

“I like where it’s going… We don’t need to complicate it.” Stiles looked at him one last time with a small but genuine smile than began to make his way back down the trail.

Isaac thought Stiles’ words were both fitting and ironic—things were obviously going to become complicated if they continued the way they were, but there was really nothing Isaac wanted more than to just keep going the way it was. Of course enjoyed the time he was spending with Stiles and he really didn’t want to regress, and the part that thought they should definitely talk about the fact that they clearly had more than platonic feelings for each other was too distracted by Stiles ass running in loose basketball shorts to really surface.

The car ride back was incredibly quiet. Lydia, Stiles and Allison all fell asleep within the first ten minutes and Isaac and Scott got the chance to talk between themselves for a little while.

“So, not to intrude on your personal life…” Scott said, grinning so hard his dimples looked like they might stay permanently. “But the amount of arousal that fills the house whenever you and Stiles are alone together is becoming concerning.”

“Scott,” Isaac whined, covering his face and trying his best to conceal the embarrassment he knew was probably flooding the car. “There isn’t anything going on between us.”

“Maybe not consciously…” Scott teased and Isaac practically rolled his eyes out of his head, ready to maul him if the behavior continued. “Look, Isaac, I’m being serious! Obviously something is going on between you two whether you like it or not.”

Isaac knew Scott was right; he usually was when it came to how the beta felt about most things. But Isaac was prepared to put a lot of energy into ignoring his feelings for Stiles until it was absolutely necessary to vocalize them, especially if the hyperactive kid was ready do to it along with him.

“And just so you know…” Scott took his eyes off the road for a moment, flashing them red at Isaac. “Stiles is my best friend and I’m willing to brutally murder anyone who breaks his heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you liked it.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback :) 
> 
> Elaina, keep being a badass (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack has a bonfire, things get a little heated, and Isaac isn't sure what to do about it.

“Seriously, Stiles you’re going to burn yourself!” Allison said, crossing her arms with a big smirk across her lips. She and Stiles had made a bet over s’mores as to who could make a fire faster, and everyone knew that Allison would win by a landslide.

“Stiles, we’re freezing, just let Allison handle it.” Lydia said, pulling her blanket even tighter around her shoulders. Stiles let out an aggravated sigh and handed over the box of matches, stepping back from the pit, shaking his head in defeat. “Fine, but so help me God I will make you the best s’mores you’ve ever tasted.”

Scott came out from the house with a platter full of snacks and set it on the chair Stiles was previously sitting on. He flailed his arms agitatedly and Scott laughed the way he always did. Stiles turned to face Isaac, giving him that unmistakable grin that said he was about to do something to benefit himself.

He shuffled over to Isaac’s chair and made himself comfortable on the blonde’s lap and he noticed that Stiles’ ass was significantly less boney than Isaac expected. He wrapped his arms around Stiles’ hips and smiled up at him as the human slung his lanky arm around Isaac’s neck.

Stiles did make Allison a beautiful looking s’mores and she admitted that it may have been amongst the top ten best chocolate, marshmallow combination pastries she’d ever had.

He seemed to have the time of his life grinding his ass against Isaac’s dick, making him quiver and shake while Stiles bit his lip to suppress laughter. The blonde eventually had to hold onto his hips still to keep him from moving so Isaac could avoid his boner literally bursting through his jeans.

“Why don’t we play truth or dare?” Stiles suggested after thirty minutes less than exciting small talk and an extremely bored seeming human. Isaac was definitely surprised by the suggestion—surely Stiles could guess what a game with truth or dare with their closest friends might amount to.

But before Isaac could interject, Lydia was already volunteering to go first, scanning the circle with malicious intent, probably trying to think of the most embarrassing scenario she could put each and every member of the pack into.

Of course she stopped when she met Isaac’s eyes, a smile spreading slowly across her face.

“Truth or dare, Isaac?” He gulped, averting his gaze from Lydia’s and quickly considering all the possibility of what she could do to him in that moment. Going with truth, she could ask the obvious, to which not even Isaac knew the answer, and dare… well that could go worse than he might be able to imagine.

Stiles looked down at him with his lips pursed and eyebrows raised, waiting for him to choose his response. He almost seemed amused, and Isaac really didn’t understand it. He never got how Stiles could be so collected about everything, even if it meant a life time of embarrassment and mocking.

“Truth,” Isaac said with a sigh, and Stiles huffed, giving him a disappointed look. “Come on, Isaac, you never take risks! Live a little!”

“No, Stiles, he chose his fate.” Lydia put her finger to her chin, tapping her pink nail repeatedly. Isaac was getting more and more nervous every second.

“I’ll go easy, on you honey.” She was probably sensing the fear crawling under Isaac’s skin better than Scott was. “On a scale of one to ten…” Lydia paused for dramatic effect, “how uncomfortable is your boner underneath Stiles’ ass?”

Isaac’s mouth fell wide open, Scott let out an inhuman squeak, Allison’s hands flew straight up to cover her face and Stiles was laughing so hard, he nearly fell completely off of Isaac’s lap.

After a few moments of shock coming from the pack, Lydia smiled sweetly at Isaac again. He could hear his own heart beating in his ears, his breath was shallow and he wasn’t even sure he’d have the ability to speak.

“Well,” She urged, quirking an eyebrow and all Isaac could manage to do was stare at her. She nodded her head slowly, gesturing with her hands from him to say something.

“I, uh…” Isaac closed his eyes to collect his thoughts. “I think I’d put it at about an 8.” He gulped, definitely not prepared to meet Stiles eyes, or anyone’s eyes for that matter. He then felt a hand softly grasp his thigh, thumbs moving soothingly back and forth. Isaac didn’t even realize how on edge he was until Stiles calmed him down.

“I’m kind of surprised,” Stiles whispered into Isaac’s ear, as everyone else was still roaring with laughter. “I would’ve totally put it at a ten.” And at that he rolled his hips against Isaac’s cock again—this time he couldn’t suppress the moan that came out of his mouth.

***

The rest of the game wasn’t all that exciting in comparison, but maybe it was because Isaac wasn’t so nervous about it anymore. Allison ended up sharing the story of her most embarrassing first day at a new school when she threw up all over her teacher's shoes, Lydia ate a beetle on a dare from Isaac, who gave Stiles an impressive lap dance which was perfect payback for earlier, and Scott admitted that Stiles was his first crush and he was extremely envious of Lydia when he found out Stiles liked her. Stiles seemed incredibly offended about the fact that Scott never said anything, claiming they could've been a perfect couple.

Stiles almost convinced Scott to let him pee on the fire to put it out, but eventually everyone agreed that they’d use water if Stiles got to pick the movie for that night. 

Surprisingly, he went with the Lord of the Rings over Star Wars, and Isaac hoped that it was because he told Stiles the other night that it was his favorite movie.

Everyone except Stiles and Isaac passed out halfway through the Fellowship of the Ring, but they really weren’t paying too much attention to the film. Stiles suggested they play a little game: see how far they could go without waking anyone else in the living room.

They had of course started out with something simple, kissing. Isaac didn’t even use his tongue, just pecks between scenes. Eventually Stiles started to linger a little longer, and maybe let his hands explore Isaac’s hips. The blonde wasn’t exactly sure who made the brave choice to use his tongue first, but he was thankful it happened. Stiles was very good with his, and Isaac wasn’t surprised, considering he spoke at 100 mph.

Now, Stiles had somehow made his way onto Isaac’s lap and he was beginning to think it was becoming Stiles’ favorite place to sit, but Isaac was definitely not complaining. He loved how nicely he fit between Stiles legs and how his ass felt underneath Isaac’s fingers and the way Stiles would grasp his bicep when he got particularly excited.

But Stiles’ lips were the one thing he knew he would never get enough of. They were soft and full and unpredictable. Isaac also found that Stiles loved to bite and it was something Isaac promptly realized he very much enjoyed.

Neither of the boys noticed that the movie stopped and the room was nearly silent until Isaac heard Scott growl under his breath. He pulled away, jerking his head to the sleeping couple on the floor. He suddenly became aware of how loud he and Stiles were probably being, their quiet moaning and shuffling and not so subtle movements.

“Maybe we should…” Isaac whispered, gesturing towards the stair case. Stiles grinned and nodded, practically tripping over Lydia attempting to get to the other side of the room. Isaac rolled his eyes and went over the back of the couch, which was a much more direct approach.

By the time he got upstairs, Stiles was laid out on top of the sheets in a very seductive position on the bed, legs spread, and drowned in the scent of arousal. He laughed, quickly sitting up and crossing his arms over his chest. “You seriously should your face right now, oh my god.”

“Really, Stiles?” Isaac strode across the room and sat down next to him. “Yes, Isaac, did you really think sexing me up would be that easy? My virginity is very important to me, why else do you think I’ve stayed pure all these years?”

“I can think of twelve good reasons.” Isaac grinned as Stiles punched him in the shoulder.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” Stiles said, pulling himself from the bed and picking up his towel. “No peeping while I’m in there, Lahey!” He slammed the door, and Isaac laid back against the pillows.

Isaac tried to make himself comfortable on the bed, but it felt oddly empty without Stiles there with him. He cuddled up with a pillow and closed his eyes—it had been a long day and he was at least a tad bit tired.

But it wasn’t long before the extremely strong and distinct scent of arousal bombarded him, forcing him awake in only a few moments. He turned his ear towards the bathroom door and focused intently, trying to hone in on Stiles over the sound of the shower.

He could hear Stiles’ quiet whimpers, just barely the sound of skin hitting skin repeatedly and frantically, and it took Isaac no time at all to put two and two together. Stiles was touching himself, vigorously and desperately at that, and the beta could only assume that it was due to their heated exchange.

Isaac didn’t even realize that he was palming himself through his pants, but really how could he help himself? He could almost feel Stiles getting off and he was able to create quite the image from the sounds he was making.

It wasn’t long before Isaac was lying back on the bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat, pumping his dick in sync with Stiles and he could tell the human was very close to the edge. He was having trouble keeping quiet, moaning louder and louder with every stroke, and now Isaac could hear him clearly over the streams of water.

He wanted nothing more than to be with Stiles, touching him, kissing his neck and watching his chest heave as he reached climax and Isaac would help him through every step of the way. Just the thought of it made Isaac want to explode.

When Stiles came, Isaac could’ve sworn he heard the brunette whisper his name underneath his breath, and Isaac knew that he choked out Stiles’ when he came all over his own stomach.

Isaac jumped into the shower promptly after Stiles and it took a lot of will power for him to drag himself away after he’d cleaned up, considering it smelled so strongly of sex and lust and _Stiles. He was beginning to find everything about the human nearly irresistible, whether it was his body or his mind._

He came back to bed and Stiles looked like he was straining to stay up and wait for him. They cuddled up together, tightly knit and it felt warm and safe and perfect to Isaac. They only spoke for about three minutes before Stiles clearly couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and Isaac kissed him goodnight.

He wondered what exactly changed between he and Stiles that made things seem so wonderful, but he dozed off before he could really make any plausible assumptions.

***

"You look really adorable when you sleep.” Stiles said once Isaac was coherent enough to understand conversation. He blinked up at the brunette while he pursed his lips and laughed, ruffling Isaac’s curly hair. He smiled and giggled, running his hands up and down Stiles’ sides until he leaned in to steal a kiss.

The two of them were already being disgustingly cute and they weren’t even an item.

“First one’s up!” Stiles jumped up onto the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple from the basket on his left. “What a wonderful change of pace! We have the kitchen to ourselves, Lahey, what would you like to do?”

Stiles took a massive bite of the apple, chewing messily with juice running down his chin from the corners of his mouth. He smirked as swallowed, wiping his chin on his sleeve.

Isaac grinned and crossed the room, fitting himself nicely between Stiles’ legs and placed his hand lightly on hips, stroking softly. “Let’s cook breakfast.”

Isaac suggested pancakes and Stiles was quickly on board, saying that he used to make his mom’s blueberry banana cream delights for him and his father since he was tall enough to reach the stove.

By the time they were finished, the entire kitchen was a mess. Flour covered almost every square inch, the counter tops were sticky with syrup, and Stiles and Isaac were covered head to toe in batter and butter and Isaac wanted to lick it all off.

But instead they enjoyed their beautiful meal out on the porch while they waited for everyone else to roll out of bed.

“What the hell happened in here?” Lydia’s shrill voice almost knocked Isaac off the couch where he and Stiles had made themselves comfortable for the past hour. Her arms were crossed, her face was hard, and the two boys were in serious trouble. “Well?” She pushed, placing her hands on her hips.

“We made pancakes. God, Lydia isn’t it obvious?” Stiles pushed himself up from the couch and smiled as if nothing had gone wrong. “Lighten up and enjoy a delicious home cooked breakfast.”

“Oh, I will.” Lydia said, backing into the kitchen, raising her voice so the boys could still hear her. “And while I do, you two are going to make this place spotless before Scott sees it. We are guests and I won’t allow you to treat this place like a pig sty.”

“All right, Queen Lydia, we were planning on cleaning it up anyway, no need to behead us.” Stiles held out an arm to help Isaac off the couch with a wink.

“I would never behead any of my subjects.” The strawberry blonde came out of the kitchen with a plate of pancakes and placed a hand lightly on her chest, looking very sarcastically offended. “Castration would be a much more effective punishment.”

Isaac heard Stiles heart beat stutter more than once at Lydia’s comment.

It took them less than thirty minutes to have the kitchen looking presentable and even Lydia seemed mildly impressed, and she praised the boys for their decidedly delicious pancakes.

Isaac realized that he never got too much one on one time with anyone in the pack other than Scott and Allison. He rarely ever talked to Lydia, and definitely never spend any time alone together with Lydia and Stiles, but he was really enjoying himself. They bounced off each other like the opposite ends of magnets, but somehow it worked. It was no wonder Stiles thought they were destined to be together for years.

Allison and Scott came downstairs looking very tired, and Isaac couldn’t help but wonder how long they stayed up doing lord knows what last night. Allison went straight into the kitchen for breakfast and Stiles was quick to advocate his pancakes to her.

Scott quickly sat down close to Isaac on the couch and began whispering softly, making sure no one else in the room could hear.

“I hope you used protection. Not saying you or Stiles have anything but… I don’t know, just to be safe?” Isaac turned to face Scott looking extremely confused. “I would assume you used lube considering I didn’t sense pain or anything, but always make sure he’s comfortable and—what?”

“Scott…” Isaac whispered in complete awe as the alpha looked back at him and shook his head softly. “Nothing happ—I did not have sex with Stiles last night!”

“Isaac, I’m not mad.” Scott smiled, placing a hand on his friend shoulder. “I just want to make sure you’re both being safe, that’s all!”

“Scott, I’m serious.” Isaac shrugged his hand off and raised his eyebrows, slowly shaking his head back and forth. “We haven’t—we didn’t have sex. We did not have sex.”

“Isaac, the amount of sexual tension I felt coming from your room almost gave me an erection.” The beta’s mouth fell open, very surprised at the fact that he and Stiles’ “moment” was that intense.

“We…” Isaac said, looking quickly around the room to make sure no one was really paying attention to the two. “I may have heard Stiles… in the shower… and it may have made me… excited.”

“Oh, my God, Isaac!” Scott was a little loud for Isaac’s taste and the beta quickly shushed him, trying to contain the situation. “Okay, okay, that’s just a very different thing for me to hear. He’s my buddy. I care about him and… just take care of him, all right?”

Isaac nodded and smiled softly, placing a hand on Scott’s knee and giving a light squeeze. “I will. I care about him too and I’d never want to see him hurt.”

Scott pulled Isaac in for a quick hug and patted him on the back. Isaac could tell that Scott was pleased about the fact that Stiles could have someone to protect him like Isaac, someone who related to him and cared for him and wanted to keep him safe. And Isaac was very glad he could be that.

“Scott…” Isaac said once he and Scott broke their embrace.

“Yeah?”

“Do you really think Stiles would bottom for me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback :D
> 
> Elaina: spikedmuffin.tumblr.com  
> Me: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com
> 
> Come say hello to us!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes fishing and Stiles seems to be avoiding Isaac and he has no idea why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update! It's been kind of a busy week and I got distracted by Scott/Stiles things. Anyways, this chapter is kind of angsty and really sexy so be wary.
> 
> Elaina (spikedmuffin.tumblr.com) is pretty cool if you want to say hi!
> 
> Enjoy! :)

“I really don’t see how you people coerced me into spending our last day here fishing on some stinky lake on a fifty year old boat in 105 degree weather.” Stiles lightly held onto his pole and wiped his face with his towel.

“Stiles, this was your idea.” Scott reminded him, once again, reeling his pole in for an apparent catch.

“That was before I realized how insanely boring fishing is!” Stiles threw up his arms and his pole practically flew into the water and Isaac caught just a second before it went in. He handed it over and Stiles took it begrudgingly, thanking him with a guilty looking smile. “Seriously this is awful, let’s just go back.”

“You’re just crabby because you haven’t caught anything, Stiles.” Allison was just removing her fourth catch from the hook and setting in the bucket and Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting forward on the leather seats of the boat.

“Maybe if you actually put effort into it you might catch something.” Lydia snatched the pole from Stiles’ hands and took it in, casting the hook out onto the water, much farther than it was before, and waited patiently.

“I should’ve guessed fishing wouldn’t exactly be your forte.” Scott said, looking rather disappointed in his lack of a catch as he threw his line back into the lake.

“Yeah, well, clearly we were both mistaken.” Stiles swung his feet up onto the seats and closed his eyes against the sun. “Maybe Isaac should come here and entertain me.”

Stiles puckered his lips and waited, and though the beta was very temped to put a fish up to his mouth, he decided he didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity.

He was on the other side of the boat after one simple stride and he bent his knees to kneel down in front of his little sleeping beauty. He leaned in slowly, breathing softly over Stiles’ peaceful looking body and just before their lips met the human’s eyes flew open.

“Were you really going to do it?” Stiles asked, pushing his chin in towards his neck and Isaac thought it was very odd that he was suddenly avoiding physical contact. “Well… y-yeah.”

The blonde was thoroughly confused. It wasn’t like it would be the first time they kissed, and it seemed that Stiles had made it pretty clear that he wanted something more than just a friendship with Isaac. Hell, even Scott could see that.

“Dude…” Stiles’ eyes scanned his face and Isaac backed away slowly, peeking at Lydia who looked like she was trying very hard to avoid staring at them, and Scott and Allison who had suddenly become very interested in something in the water.

“I’m sorry,” Isaac huffed out, and moved back to the other side of the boat and took out his phone to see if there was anything he could do other than stare awkwardly at everyone else and try his best to avoid Stiles’ eyes.

Obviously he didn’t get it. He was under the impression that Stiles was enjoying this just as much as he was and that he really did want something. But maybe Isaac took it too far too fast just like everything else, and who was he kidding? Now that he knew how amazing of a person Stiles’ actually was, it was clear that he didn’t deserve someone as great as him. Isaac was worthless and Stiles didn’t need someone as shitty as Isaac bringing him down.

“Well,” Scott said, clearing his throat and clapping his hands together. Isaac really did admire Scott for always trying to keep the situation at bay. “I mean we’ve got plenty of fish, courtesy of Allison, how about we head back to the cabin?”

“Sounds good to me.” Stiles huffed out, sitting up and giving Isaac a weak smile. He sighed and looked towards the water, totally unsure of how to feel. “Can I drive the boat, Scotty? Please, I promise I won’t kill us.”

“Stiles, I don’t think that’s such a good idea…” Scott shook his head back and forth and Stiles begged, fingers interlocked, on his knees and all. The alpha finally gave in but demanded that everyone wear their life jackets very securely and held on tight.

Thankfully they all made it back in one piece.

***

Isaac sat outside on the lawn chair near the fire where he had been wallowing in his own sadness for the last hour and a half. So far, no one had bothered him, and though he tried his hardest to tune it out, he could still hear the soft whispering coming from everyone in the pack and periodic mentions of his and Stiles’ names.

From what he managed to get out, Stiles wouldn’t really talk to anyone and just kept reassuring Scott that he was just fine, that there wasn’t an issue between the two of them. Both Allison and Lydia attempted to slyly get some information out of him but he kept his mouth shut, claiming that he was all right and to just leave him alone.

Soon enough, he heard the redhead’s dainty footstep’s coming outside as she made her way across the grass. She pulled another chair close up next to the beta and sat down, sighing exasperatedly as she did so.

"Isaac," Lydia laid a hand on the beta's knee, looking up at his face with a somewhat calming expression, and Isaac was surprised. He half expected her to be angry with him, seeing as it was mostly his fault that things with Stiles had suddenly gone to shit. He figured the pack would be on the human's side. 

"Stiles is a very stubborn person who is a lot more aware of what people think of him than he lets on." Lydia tucked her hair behind her ear, nodding her head. She looked up at Isaac and smiled softly like she was waiting for him to say something. “Be patient with him. I know he’s a lot to handle, but… you two work.” 

Isaac sighed, giving Lydia’s hand a squeeze. He really did appreciate the advice, and it was incredibly reassuring to have someone else say that maybe things with he and Stiles weren’t some god awful mess that would amount to being more bad than good.

He really did care for Stiles, a lot, and it wasn’t something he was willing to give up on quite yet. Even if he didn’t entirely understand why he was acting the way he did or whether Stiles was as interested in exploring their relationship as Isaac thought he was, he knew that he really did want to find out.

Allison called for Lydia to come into the house to help bring out the plates, and she flawlessly got to her feet as she always would. “And I’ll kill you both if it doesn’t happen.”

Isaac grinned as she watched her make her way back towards the cabin, brushing her shoulder against Allison’s as they walked. They shared an exchange that Isaac caught easily and he knew that Allison was coming to chew him out next.

“Scott’s almost done frying the fish, Isaac.” Allison came out and stood in front of the beta, arms crossed and a sly smile on her lips. “And Stiles hasn’t left your room all day. Why don’t you go tell him the food’s done?” 

She set her hand on Isaac’s shoulder and raised her eyebrows. He licked his lips and sighed, staring up at the hunter and he knew what she expected of him. She expected him to go upstairs and break the tension between Stiles because everyone knew good and well that Stiles was never going to do it.

He was going to ignore and avoid Isaac until the cows came home rather than actually stepping up to say something, and though the beta wasn’t really much better in his own opinion, he knew that he’d break before Stiles ever would.

“All right…” He sighed, getting to his feet and towering over the Allison—sometimes he forgets how tall he is. “I’ll talk to him. But next time I expect him to be the one to fix our issues.”

“Right.” Allison smiled and nodded her head. “You better make sure there’s a next time.”

***

Stiles was curled up on the pillows when Isaac came into the room, his head faced away from the door. To be honest, he had no idea what to say to Stiles, he was confused and upset and had no idea how to handle the situation.

“Scott, for the last time I’m fine!” Stiles sat up, watching Isaac as he stood in the doorway looking down at him with a blank expression. He slowly laid back against the pillows with a heavy sigh. “Hey, Isaac.”

“Hi, Stiles.” It came out a lot harsher that Isaac really intended. But he was a little angry, and he kind of thought he reserved the right to be. He wanted Stiles as more than just a friend or some guy he messed around with behind closed doors, he wanted him all or nothing, and he hated that he didn’t deserve it.

“What the hell is your problem, Lahey?” Stiles spat, jumping out of the bed and crossing his arms over his chest. Isaac knew he should’ve been focusing on the fact that Stiles was visibly pissed and he was too, but he couldn’t help but note the way Stiles’ cheeks turned pink and the edges of his ear got hot. “You haven’t said a word to me all day, I thought we were passed that.”

“Yeah, I thought we were too Stiles.” Isaac shook his head. “You’re the one who’s been locked in here since we got back and refused to talk to anyone. Scott and Allison were worried sick, hell, even Lydia was breaking her back trying to figure out what was wrong.”

“Well,” Stiles threw his hands up and narrowed his eyes at Isaac. “I apologize for needing a little time to myself, and I think you of all people would get that.”

“You know it isn’t about that, Stiles.” Isaac stepped a little closer, looking down at Stiles’ defensive stance and he stood up a little taller, quirking his eyebrow and curling his lips.

“If this is about the kiss—”

“Of course it’s about the kiss!” Once again, Isaac’s voice was quite a bit stronger than he intended and to his surprise Stiles didn’t retort or interrupt the way usually would. “Stiles, I thought I meant something to you. How could you just brush me off like that in front of everyone?”

“First of all, you mean a lot to me, okay?” Stiles took another step forward and let his hands fall to his sides, calmly and carefully. “You always have and you mean a hell of a lot more now and it scares me. Scott and my dad are like the only people in the world that I would die for and suddenly I feel like I could die for you too.”

Isaac gulped, looking towards the ground feeling like he couldn’t handle how intense Stiles’ eyes must have been. He could barely comprehend what he was saying. Isaac never knew that he could mean that much to anyone, especially not someone as hardened as Stiles’ had become over the last few years. Isaac knew he wasn’t the type to let people in and care because he was so afraid of losing them.

“I don’t know what it means and I don’t know how I feel but…” Stiles stopped and Isaac listened as his heart sped up. “But I know that you don’t deserve to get hurt. And I want you, but I’m not so sure I’m ready for this.”

He looked up, watching Stiles swallow and sigh, tangle his long, slender fingers together and he knew Stiles was struggling. Isaac opened his mouth, wanting to speak but it was so dry and he just couldn’t find the words.

“And the way everyone looks at us, it’s like they expect so much.” Stiles voice was starting to crack and Isaac closed his eyes so he couldn’t see him breaking. “I don’t know if I can give that to you, Isaac.”

Stiles was close, the beta could feel his body next to his, all the warmth radiating, the sound of his pulse so loud in Isaac’s ears. He pulled him in before his mind could tell his body not to and it felt like when Isaac’s healing gets triggered and it’s incredibly painful yet at the same time the biggest rush of relief flows through every inch of him.

“I want you.” Isaac said, simply and quietly and he wasn’t sure Stiles would hear him, but the way he kissed his neck and squeezed him harder than he had before told Isaac that maybe he had.

***

Dinner was a lot less awkward than Isaac expected. Lydia refrained from making any comments about how lovey-dovey Stiles was being with Isaac—incessant hugging, kisses on the cheek, and of course making himself comfortable on his lap whenever he got the opportunity.

Isaac really enjoyed the food and he was a little surprised about how good it was, he ever really knew Scott had a knack for cooking. He especially liked when Stiles opted to feed him his ice cream Sunday and slyly whispered in his ear about how he really wanted to lick the whipped cream off of Isaac’s stomach later.

Scott suggested everyone go to bed at least somewhat early, explaining that they’d have an early start tomorrow morning. Allison and Lydia agreed, but Stiles made the point that he could easily sleep in the car and convinced Isaac to stay up late with him.

Isaac didn’t really need it, but Stiles apologized in a million ways before they even got upstairs. He kept complimenting him, saying how cute he was when he got ice cream on his nose and letting him take most of the blankets when they cuddled on the couch together, but nothing compared to apology Stiles nearly begged Isaac to let him give.

They were making out pretty heavily on the tiny bed, Stiles grinding his hips down hard against Isaac’s, and the beta was beginning to lose all of his inhibitions due to the massive amounts of friction it was causing in his pants.

“I want to treat you right,” Stiles said between the sloppy kissing. “I want to make you happy, Isaac.”

“I want to make you happy too, Stiles.” Isaac said once the human had moved to sucking on his neck vigorously, biting down on his pale skin while Stiles’ long fingers crept underneath his shirt.

He slid it above Isaac’s head and tossed it to the floor, kissing his way down the beta’s abs and dragged his tongue right underneath his naval over the tie of his loose pajama bottoms. He hooked his thumbs onto the pants, inching them down over Isaac’s ass until he was finally able to shimmy them off his ankles.

He pushed his lips against Isaac’s cock through his boxers and he stuttered, bringing his hand down to comb through Stiles’ thick hair. He smiled, stroking his hand along Isaac’s length and Stiles seemed at least mildly impressed.

“Do you think everyone else is sleeping?” Stiles whispered, knowing good and well Isaac would be able to hear him very clearly. “Do you think they’ll hear you while I suck you off?”

Stiles dragged his tongue along the shaft underneath the fabric and Isaac threw his head against the pillows, letting out a breath pleasure. “Well, I suppose there’s only one way to find out.” Isaac said quietly, tugging a little on Stiles’ hair.

He finally slipped Isaac out of his boxers, running his hands up and down his thighs and planting soft kisses between them. He shuddered when Stiles slid his tongue over his balls and took one into his mouth, sucking mercilessly.

He reached up, grasping Isaac’s cock between his slender fingers and slowly stroking it up and down. Isaac let out a short moan, anticipating what Stiles’ warm, wet mouth would feel like swallowing down his length.

But Stiles took his time, clearly enjoying the way Isaac squirmed and begged using only his eyes and strained noises while Stiles continuously asked him how much he liked it.

“Stiles,” Isaac’s tone was pleading, propping up on his elbows to stare down at the human, still focusing his mouth only on his balls. “Hmm?” He responded, seemingly unaware of what Isaac was requesting.

“Please, put it in your mouth.” Isaac reached down to touch Stiles shoulder softly, coaxing him. “Put my mouth on what, Isaac. I want you to say it.”

“My cock. Put it on my cock, Stiles, please.” He sighed out as Stiles twisted his wrist, dragging his thumb along the slit, making Isaac thrust forward. “Okay, okay, only because you sound so sexy when you’re desperate.”

He brought Isaac’s dick forward from the base, staring as it stuck straight into the air. He lapped at the bottom and Isaac couldn’t suppress the low growl that came crawling from the bottom of his stomach when he did.

He slowly glided his tongue up to the head, taking Isaac in inch by inch and choking just barely once his lips almost reached the base. Isaac reached for Stiles hair again, guiding him up and down as Stiles sucked hard and deep and Isaac really couldn’t get enough of those full lips and that warm mouth.

It wasn’t long before he was fucking Stiles’ mouth like it was the last thing he’d do, watching his eyes begin to water as he sputtered, but he’d nod his head frantically whenever Isaac asked if he was all right.

Stiles pulled off to jerk Isaac’s cock fast in perfect rhythm. “Come on, baby, I want to see you come all over my face, Isaac.”

He felt it deep, a growl rolling out from his throat as the white hot streams spurted out into Stiles’ mouth as he hungry licked it off of Isaac’s skin and sucked until there was absolutely nothing left. 

Isaac was very quick to return the favor, and Stiles requested that he sit on the edge of the bed while Isaac kneeled between him, and he assumed it was some kind of power play, but Isaac really didn’t mind it at all.

They stood up and Isaac attacked Stiles' mouth, kissing him deeply as he pushed his pants down his legs and proceeded to push him onto the bed. He sat, legs spread and cock sprung upwards and Isaac did as he was asked and got to his knees, staring at Stiles’ beautiful penis. No surprise, it was freckled like the rest of him and Isaac couldn’t wait to his mouth locked on it.

He swirled his tongue over the tip, looking up at Stiles underneath his long, brown eyelashes as his mouth fell open and he moaned, staring up towards the ceiling. He then sucked the tip in, moving his mouth lower and lower, bobbing his head as he went and twisting his neck back and forth until he finally connected with the base.

Isaac brought his mouth to the tip and slowly moved back in, sucking harder with every inch and Stiles seemed to be enjoyed himself, digging his nails deep into Isaac’s shoulders, whispering “fuck, Isaac, yes,” a million times in a million different ways.

And Isaac loved every second of it.

“I’m going to come, fuck, Isaac, don’t stop!” Stiles shouted, obviously forgetting about the fact that there were three other people sleeping in the house. He came, bucking into Isaac’s mouth as the come trickle out of his lips and down his chin, but the beta was happy to lick everything clean afterwards.

They were totally exhausted, but the boys managed to rinse off in the shower between sloppy, tired kisses and dry off together with Stiles’ Marvel towel.

Stiles asked Isaac to tell him a bed time story, and conspired a made up tale about a boy who fell in love with the moon, but knew it would always be too far away, so he settled for the reflection in the sea.

“So, am I your reflection of the moon?” Stiles asked, half asleep as he cuddled tight up against Isaac chest with his eyes closed, breathing in a steady rhythm.

“No,” He laughed as Stiles scrunched up his eyebrows in frustration. “I was lucky enough to get the moon itself.”

Stiles looked up through his long eye lashes and stared at Isaac with his eyes filled to the brim with tears but Isaac really didn’t want to see him cry. So he ducked his head and kissed him softly, whispering goodnight.

He may have heard Stiles say I love you, but it may have also been a wishful dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. As always, comments are welcome.
> 
> Come say hello: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the trip and Isaac is wondering whether ot not it's going to work between them.

“I never knew my best friend was such a power slut.” Scott and Isaac were once again the only two people awake on the car ride home and the alpha was clearly interested in the escapades of the night before.

“You were supposed to have gone to bed early.” Isaac sighed, trying to focus on the scenery outside from the middle seat of the car, but it was a little bit harder than he expected. No wonder Stiles hated being in the center, there was nothing that could grab his attention.

“Well, the sound of a distressed beta’s roar tends to wake any alpha out of his slumber.” Scott said with a grin, eyeing Isaac in the rearview mirror. Isaac was surprised about the fact that Scott knew what had happened last night, but he was still pretty embarrassed about it.

“I mean, I am by no means shocked that you backed down so easily but come on.” Scott grinned, cheeks dimpling and all. “You kneeled for him. And he didn’t even have to ask twice.”

“You know, you say it like Allison doesn’t control most of the on-goings in your bedroom, Scott.” Isaac laughed as Scott’s smiled faded and he began to look slightly offended. “You’re not the only one with superhuman hearing.”

“Okay, fine, but Allison is at least ten times more intimidating that Stiles is.” Scott defended himself, and he did have kind of a good point.

“Well, obviously you haven’t has sex with Stiles,” Isaac glanced over at the sleeping human as he scrunched up his nose and drool pooled out of his mouth. “He is a lot scarier when he’s horny.”

***

“You’re sure your dad isn’t going to be home any time soon?” Isaac pulled away from Stiles whom he had pinned to the front door and was smothering with sloppy kisses. They had just gotten back from school and according to Stiles, the Sheriff was working late tonight and they’d have the house to themselves.

“Isaac, I am positive, all right?” He freed his arms and grabbed the beta’s face, pulling him in for a wet kiss with plenty of tongue. Isaac was definitely anxious about what it would be like once they got back from the trip and whether or not he and Stiles would still get along, and to his surprise, they actually did.

They hadn’t made it official, but they both knew as well as everyone else that they were dating and would probably continue dating for a while. Though it didn’t really stop the incessant bickering, or even make it any less prevalent, their hatred for each other had morphed into some sort of over protective, highly sexual, do or die relationship that was probably really bad for Isaac’s blood pressure.

But he loved every second of it.

Because now when he wanted Stiles to shut up about his scarves, he could just kiss him until he forgot what he was talking about, or if Stiles said something that actually offended him, he could discuss it, openly and honestly because he knew Stiles’ intentions weren’t to be a giant asshole all the time.

And seeing Stiles in a different light really made things easier for the two of them, and probably everyone else in the pack. Isaac had this sneaking suspicion that Scott planned on forcing the two of them to get to know each other, but he likes the idea that it happened naturally a little bit better.

“Remind me again why we aren’t making use of my bed?” Stiles leaned back against the front door and shook his head. Isaac shrugged and lifted Stiles into his arms, holding him just underneath his ass as Stiles kissed him vigorously as they attempted to make it to the human’s bedroom.

It took Isaac almost a minute to open the door because the feelings of Stiles’ lips on his neck was incredibly distracting and he couldn’t focus long enough to get a good grip on the handle.

He laid Stiles out on the bed and stripped off his shirt and proceeded to help Stiles out of his own, bending down to bite his nipple and palm his dick through his jeans. Stiles arched towards him, moaning softly and pulling on Isaac’s curly hair.

“Pants off!” He panted, and Isaac looked up at him, noting the small beads of sweat building on his forehead. “Pants off, what?” Isaac grinned and Stiles rolled his eyes and huffed out an agitated sigh.

“Pants of now, Isaac!” The beta shook his head, stroking Stiles’ cock through the fabric as his mouth fell open and let out a small whimper. “Pants off, please!” He grunted out and Isaac smiled, pulling them down and throwing them onto the floor.

“I’m going to teach you some manners, Stilinski.” Isaac pushed his hands into Stiles’ boxers and grasped his dick, pumping slow and easy and the human laid his head nicely against the pillows. “I swear to God, Isaac, I will—fuck—I will make you cry when—okay do that again!”

Isaac had just sucked Stiles’ head hard while continuing to pump his dick in a slow, lazy rhythm and clearly Stiles liked it a lot. “Maybe if you ask a little more nicely.”

“Do not test me, you little shit. Do not.” Stiles sat up onto his elbows and stared daggers at Isaac, biting his bottom lip and squinting. If he was being honest, he liked seeing Stiles beg and squirm a lot more than he minded begging and squirming himself, so he grinned and waited patiently for Stiles to ask again, taking his hand off the base and fondling his balls.

“My fucking God…” Stiles mumbled, clearly breaking under Isaac’s reign. “Will you please do that again, Isaac?”

“Of course, Stiles…” Isaac said, moving his hand back to Stiles shaft and pumped smoothly, watching Stiles lift his ass and thrust towards Isaac’s hand. He slid his boxers right over that adorable, plump, freckled ass and tossed them on the ground just as he latched his mouth on the head of Stiles cock and sucked.

“Fucking yes, Isaac, right there, shit!” Stiles clawed his nails into Isaac’s back, pushing his hips up, making the beta suck him deeper, sputtering on the length of his cock. But he took it, all the way to the base, trying his hardest to hold Stiles’ hips still as he fucked his mouth with vigor.

Isaac finally pulled off, gesturing for Stiles to grab the lube and Stiles tossed it into his hands. He squirted some onto his fingers and spread Stiles’ legs open, watching them fall apart with ease. “I’m going to make you writhe, Stilinski.”

“Yeah, we’ll see.” Stiles pushed his ass forward as Isaac pushed one of he’s knees back, exposing his hole and Isaac nearly died while he watched his first finger push through into the tightness. Stiles bit his own lip, always thrusting desperately towards Isaac, begging for another finger.

He obliged, adding another, curling his fingers up, tapping the pleasure button that he’d learned so well over the past week. Stiles shuddered, whispering Isaac’s name quietly under his breath as he leaned in to kiss him slowly.

Isaac jammed his fingers deep, scissoring them quickly, pulling on Stiles’ hair as he begged for more. He slid another finger in as Stiles winced, pushing his ass harder towards Isaac’s hand, moaning as he clawed his fingers into his back.

“I need you to fuck me Isaac, please,” Stiles whispered, hand resting lightly on Isaac’s cheek as the stared into each other’s eyes. “Please, I need your cock in me, now.”

Isaac nodded, appreciative of Stiles’ sudden heightened politeness, and definitely excited to finally experience how amazing it would feel to have Stiles’ tightness swallowing him up for the first time. He thought about it day in and day out and he was simply waiting for Stiles to ask.

“Of course, Stiles.” He replied, grinning as he sat up, picking up the bottle of lube again and allowing Stiles to slather his cock, pumping it nicely and getting Isaac even more excited. He lined up, pushing his head flush against the hole and staring down at Stiles so spread and so ready.

He loved how hot he looked, drenched in sweat and smelling of lust and desperation, his scent begging, pleading with Isaac to just take him. He finally thrust forward, entering him for the first time and Stiles took a short breath in and biting his lip hard.

“You okay, Stiles?” Isaac asked, moving slowly as to not hurt him and Stiles nodded, wrapping his legs around Isaac’s ass and bringing him closer. “Just fuck me like you mean it, okay?”

Isaac nodded quickly, thrusting deep and quick, often slowing down to roll his hips hard and long against Stiles’ ass, trying his best to hit his prostate whenever he could. Stiles seemed to be loving, whispering “fuck” every few seconds as his skin flushed entirely red and his pupils blew so wide his eyes almost looked black.

“Touch my dick, Isaac, please, oh my God,” He said, grabbing Isaac’s hand and leading it towards Stiles’ throbbing cock. He happily stroked it, “Fuck, you look so hot Stiles. I want to see you come so bad.”

“You won’t have to wait much longer, Isaac. Right there—shit, right fucking there.” Isaac thrust harder, lifting up Stiles’ leg for a better angle and that really seemed to do the trick. He made sure to focus right on Stiles face as his mouth fell wide open, moaning loudly as Isaac pumped his cock until the very last second of his orgasm, his hand plastered in Stiles’ come.

It wasn’t long before Isaac was coming too, his thrusts getting sporadic and hard as he exploded right into Stiles’ ass without a hint of hesitation. He had a feeling that was exactly what Stiles wanted.

“Jesus Christ, man.” Stiles sighed, starting to come down from the high of his orgasm. “That was… amazing.”

“Thank you, I do try.” Isaac giggled, quickly becoming aware of the fact that his dick was still inside Stiles’ tight hole and how it was almost painful. He began to pull out when he heard the sound of the front door creep open.

“Stiles, you said your dad wouldn’t be fucking home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the last chapter! I hope everyone liked it.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! Feel free to comment and leave feedback.
> 
> Check out my blog: whatthehalefire.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
